Weasley
by Llueeve
Summary: "Pelirrojo y túnica de segunda mano, debes de ser un Weasley."
1. Bill

**Nada me pertenece es todo cosa de Rowling yo solamente me divierto con los personajes de vez en cuando.**

* * *

_Viñetas sobre los hermanos Weasley._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, Profesora de Transformaciones y Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, observaba con rostro impertérrito tras sus gafas redondas al primogénito de los Weasley.

Era la entrevista anual de los alumnos de quinto curso con los Jefes de cada Casa para abordar el tema de los TIMOS, los ÉXTASIS y la profesión futura cuando la escuela terminase.

En la actualidad el mundo mágico era un lugar peligroso, Voldemort amenazaba la comunidad mágica y poco resistencia estaba encontrando, ahí fuera se libraba una guerra y los alumnos conscientes de tal panorama solían decantarse por profesiones tranquilas y seguras que no se mezclasen con los tejemanejes de la carnicería que tenía lugar fuera de los impenetrables muros del piedra del castillo.

Pero el pelirrojo con aire rebelde que estaba sentado frente a ella no parecía estar muy por la labor de seguir la estela marcada por sus compañeros, Minerva no sabe de que se sorprende siendo como es hijo de Arthur y Molly no debía de esperar menos, la sangre Prevett y Weasley corrían a toda velocidad por sus venas, era un Gryffindor de pura cepa, valiente, aventurero y temerario. Le recordaba demasiado a los fallecidos en una reciente batalla contra mortífagos hermanos de Molly, los gemelos Gideon y Fabian, con esa aura de seguridad que parecía envolverles y esas ansias de vivir emociones. Sabía que Molly había tenido gemelos hacía poco pero estaba segura de que estos no serían para nada semejantes a sus alocados hermanos, Molly no lo permitiría.

Sin embargo Bill, parecía haber heredado parte del carácter de sus tíos y en vez de preocuparse de seguir con vida prefería vivir emocionantes aventuras. Como si estuviera la situación para tal cosa.

— A ver si lo he comprendido bien, Weasley. ¿Me está diciendo que con la que está cayendo ahí fuera quiere ser rompedor de maldiciones?

— Justamente profesora.

Minerva eleva las cejas, es una profesión muy peligrosa con Señor Oscuro de por medio o sin él.

— Sé lo que está pensando — Minerva le mira por encima de sus gafas — Que es una vocación muy peligrosa que posiblemente me maten a la primera de cambio y que con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado suelto debería dedicarme a algo más tranquilo como fabricante de calderos. Pero es lo que quiero hacer profesora, sé me dan bien los encantamientos, soy de los mejores en defensa contra las artes oscuras, prefecto de mi curso, delegado de clase y mis notas son buenas profesora, sé lo que hago.

— Molly no va a permitirlo.

El pelirrojo sonríe pícaramente — No tema profesora de mi madre me ocuparé yo, además posiblemente cuando acabe Hogwarts, Dumbledore le habrá pateado el culo a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y perdone mi vocabulario profesora.

Minerva se rinde, el chico parece tenerlo bastante claro y es uno de los mejores alumnos de su promoción quizás la idea no sea tal locura y aparte puede que tenga razón en lo que a Lord Voldemort se refiere así que abre uno de los cajones de su archivador y rebusca entre los papeles, saca un folleto multicolor con el dibujo de un duende y una pirámide en el y se lo entrega al chico.

— En Gringotts siempre están buscando algún que otro rompedor de maldiciones que les permita acceder a ciertos tesoros escondidos, sus destinos suelen ser bastante variados, van desde lugares como Escocia hasta Egipto.

Bill observa fascinado el dibujo de la gran pirámide y sus ojos se iluminan con ilusión.

— Egipto — murmulla.

Minerva intenta contener una sonrisa, a ver quien le explica a Molly que su polluelo no solo pretende abandonar el nido sino que sus planes están en un país tan lejano como ese.

— ¿Cuáles son las asignaturas que debo cursar para ello profesora?

Mcgonagall consulta varios pergaminos antes de ponerse a enumerar los exámenes que el chico deberá realizar, quizás a Molly le sirva de consuelo que aun le quedan tres pelirrojos más en el nido.


	2. Charlie

Una de las características propias de Charlie Weasley es la impuntualidad, da igual para lo que sea, para un examen, una clase, una cita, un partido, un entrenamiento, una excursión a Hogsmade, da igual. Nunca llegará a la hora.

Por eso es bastante habitual verle correr por los pasillos de la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo, en esta ocasión ataviado con su uniforme de Quidditch y con su escoba bajo el brazo, pero el resto de jugadores del equipo están acostumbrados a las tardanzas de su capitán de modo que no suelen preocuparse nunca.

Finalmente logra llegar al vestuario y respirando a grandes bocanadas consigue dar el acostumbrado discurso de ánimo a sus compañeros, todos le suelen mirar ensimismados en esos casos, es un buen capitán y diga lo que diga logra levantarles el animo y motivarles lo suficiente para ganar, es capitán desde hace dos años y desde aquella no han perdido ni un años la Copa de Quiddicth, no se pueden quejar precisamente.

Cuando llega la hora de salir al campo Charlie repara en el nuevo guardián, se llama Oliver Wood y va en el curso de su hermano Percy, bordo las pruebas, Charlie no había visto a un chico con tanto potencial como él pero el pobre estaba muy tembloroso, posiblemente tendría miedo escénico.

Se acercó a palmearle la espalda — Tranquilo chaval, no es nada, lo harás bien. Todos solemos estar un poco nerviosos en nuestro primer día pero en cuanto nos elevamos con nuestras escobas se nos pasa.

El chico asiente pero su nerviosismo sigue latente.

Salen por el túnel de vestuario y una voz femenina le llama entre el gentío — ¡Charlie, Charlie!

Mira hacia la marabunta de gente vestida de durado y rojo en busca de su interlocutora, finalmente la encuentra levantándose del suelo cerca de donde él se encuentra, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Ya te has caído Tonks?

La chica del pelo rosa chicle bufa enfadada — Los Gryffindor me han empujado.

— ¿Me dices que no tiene nada que ver con tu torpeza natural no?

Su amiga le saca la lengua.

— He visto a vuestro nuevo guardián, parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

— Es compañero de curso de Percy, si resiste sus insufribles discursos sin hacerlo dudo mucho que vaya a desmayarse ahora.

La chica se encoje de hombros — He apostado con Bill que se hace pis encima antes de subir a los postes de gol.

Charlie intenta no reírse — Es bueno, solo está nervioso.

— Ya, ya, lo que tú digas. Me voy a mi asiento ¡Suerte!

— ¡No te caigas por el camino!

Tonks se gira a insultarle pero tropieza y la carcajada de Charlie se escucha en casi todo el campo.

Sube a su escoba y se elevaba, el partido comienza y ya van con la posesión del balón, es un inició muy prometedor.

Concentra su vista en el campo en busca de la pelotita dorada que tiene la misión de encontrar.

Pero un estruendo enorme le desconcentra y preocupado mira hacia los postes de gol.

Una bludger le ha dado a Oliver en toda la cabeza, veloz como un rayo vuela hacia él y haciendo gala de sus reflejos logra agarrarle antes de que caiga al suelo.

Observa su rostro y como un hilillo de sangre le baja de la sien, pobre, su primer partido y le dan semejante golpe pero al menos ni se ha meado encima ni se ha desmayado por la presión.


	3. Percy

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts era inmenso e imponente, Percy buscó con la mirada a sus dos hermanos mayores. Charlie y Bill se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor y le saludaban con la mano, Percy les encuentra y les devuelve el saludo. Relajándose.

Aunque no admitirá nunca ante ellos que está aterrorizado, sabe que la selección es una tontería y que solo consiste en colocarse un sombrero en la cabeza pero aun así está nervioso. No quiere ser el primer miembro de su familia que no es enviado a la casa de los leones.

Sabe que no es tan valiente como sus hermanos, es un ratón de biblioteca que podría acabar el Ravenclaw o en Huffelpuff y es bastante ambicioso así que quizás el sombrero quiera mandarle a Slytherin. Como eso ocurra su padre le deshereda y su madre sufrirá un infarto.

Poco a poco la larga cola de alumnos que hay frente a él comienza a reducirse y no deja de pensar que la llegada de su turno es inminente, se mueve en su sitio inquieto.

— ¿Pensando en huir?

Se gira en busca de su interlocutor y se encuentra con un chico un poco más alto que él, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones que le mira con una expresión que le recuerda demasiado a la de sus hermanos gemelos.

El comentario le ofende e hincha el pecho antes de responder — Ni me lo planteo.

El chico se ríe y le tiende la mano — Oliver Wood.

Percy la aprieta y responde — Percy Weasley.

En ese instante la profesora Mcgonagall llama a otra alumna más a la tarima ¡Clearwater, Penélope!

Percy observa como la niña de pelo negro avanza hasta el taburete sin titubear, el sombrero no tarda ni dos minutos en mandarla a la casa de las águilas. Mira como va saltarinamente hacia el lugar que estos ocupan en el Gran Comedor y se sienta muy sonriente. Quizás si acaba en Ravenclaw no esté tan mal.

La fila se sigue moviendo y Oliver le habla de nuevo.

— ¿A que casa quieres ir? Mi padre es Gryffindor y mi madre Ravenclaw, mi padre dice que no importa donde vaya mientras no sea Hufflepuff.

Percy le mira extrañado — Creía que la mayoría de magos despreciaba la casa Slytherin más que ninguna otra por los acontecimientos recientes.

Oliver se encoge de hombros — Cosas de mi padre, creo que mi abuelo tuvo una mala experiencia con un Hufflepuff y le metio a mi padre esas ideas en la cabeza ¿Y tú?

— Toda mi familia ha sido Gryffindor y mis hermanos están en esa casa actualmente.

— ¡Menuda presión! — dice Oliver asombrado.

Percy no puede más que darle la razón.

La fila ha disminuido considerablemente y su turno es el siguiente.

Camina recto e intentado parecer decidido hacia la tarima, cuando la Profesora McGonagall le coloca el sombrero sobre su pelirroja cabeza escucha la voz de este en su mente "_Otro Weasley más, noble familia, fuerte linaje, todos diferentes pero iguales a su manera está más que claro cual es tu lugar… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_" eso último lo dice en voz alta y automáticamente Bill y Charlie estallan en aplausos.

Percy corre a su encuentro y estos le reciben entre palabras de felicitaciones, palmaditas en la espalda y abrazos.

Se sienta feliz a su lado comprendiendo que sus dudas del principio no eran más que infundadas como decía el sombrero era un Weasley ¿Cuál iba a ser su lugar si no?

La profesora llama a Oliver y Percy dirige toda su atención hacia el chico rubio, el sombrero es rápido y lo manda también a Gryffindor.

Cuando Oliver se sienta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su lado, Percy le da un toque en el hombro felicitándole y si es posible Oliver sonríe aún más.

Percy se vuelve hacia sus hermanos emocionado e impidiendoles disfrutar del rico manjar que acaba de aparecerse les bombardea a preguntas sobre la escuela. Bill resopla divertido y Charlie con la boca llena no puede evitar soltar una carcajada logrando atragantarse.

— Perce relajate, Hogwarts te encantará — le dice Bill mientras le da fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Charlie que no para de toser — Ahora come, los elfos del castillo cocinan bastante bien, no como mamá claro, pero no lo hacen del todo mal.

— Eso hermanito — secunda Charlie respirando aliviado al fin — Mañana ya podrás agobiarte por las clases y hacer todo eso que te gusta, pero ahora disfruta de la cena y habla un poco con tu amigo — Vuelve a meterse un muslo de pollo en la boca y Bill suelta una risita mientras se sirve un poco de bebida.

Percy se gira de nuevo hacia Oliver, que observa el techo encantado con la boca abierta, y se dispone a contarle todo lo que ha investigado sobre Hogwarts.


	4. George y Fred

George y Fred Weasley son los dos alumnos más revoltosos que Hogwarts ha tenido en años, apenas están empezando su segundo curso y ya han sido castigados más de cincuenta veces.

Minerva McGoganall tras reprenderles por sus primeras trastadas guardaba la esperanza de que su hermano mayor, Percy, prefecto de Gryffindor, pudiera controlarles un poco al menos. Pero ni por esas. Es más parece que los gemelos adoran que su hermano censure su conducta al parecer lo encuentran divertido y no hace más que motivarles a seguir alborotando.

Albus Dumbledore por su parte los encuentra la mar de divertidos, desde que James Potter y Sirius Black habían abandonado la escuela esta se había vuelto un poco aburrida, menos mal que los dos pelirrojos habían llegado para ponerlo todo patas arriba y romper un poco la rutina. No entiende porque Minerva se estresa tanto con ellos, él encuentra sus bromas bastante ingeniosas.

Filius Flitwick está bastante impresionado por esos dos chicos que a la edad de once años han conseguido poner en jaque a medio personal de la escuela.

Junto con Lee Jordan que siempre les acompaña han logrado realizar hazañas que incluso a alumnos de cuarto les costaría lograr, no demuestran estar hechos del mismo material que los demás chicos de su edad y logran realizar ciertos encantamientos por encima de su nivel que es más de una ocasión le han dejado anonadado.

Argus Filch les detesta, ha visto a muchos alborotadores pasar por los muros del castillo pero esos dos son de lo peor. Casi logran hacerle sombra a Peeves.

Se ha pasado todo un curso persiguiéndoles intentado pillarles con las manos en la masa y las veces que lo ha logrado ha querido persuadir al director para que le deje usar con ellos ciertos métodos de castigo que adora, pero el blandengue de Dumbledore se ha negado.

Como si esos dos aprendieran la lección fregando uno o dos calderos, necesitan mano dura. Él y la señora Norris no pueden pasarse toda la vida tras ellos cuando en Hogwarts hay más alumnos que no respetan las normas por ahí sin vigilar.

Pero este año se han lucido, y eso que el curso apenas lleva 48 horas de duración.

Pomona Sprout y Aurora Sinistra le han descubierto en uno de los lavabos intentando volar un inodoro.

Alertadas por unas extrañas explosiones que se oían fuera de la hora del toque de queda en los lavabos de chicos de la quinta planta, decidieron ir a ver que pasaba y se toparon con los dos gemelos Weasley intentado arrancar de cuajo uno de los impolutos, hasta el momento, inodoros.

Los jóvenes insistieron en que solo querían llevarse la tapa del inodoro o al menos un trozo para enviársela a su hermana pequeña, Ginny.

Quién al parecer se quedaba sola en casa ya que el último chico Weasley que faltaba por ir a Hogwarts había comenzado ese año y no querían que estuviera triste y les extrañase demasiado.

Por muy emotivos que intentasen sonar, Sprout y Sinistra les castigaron igualmente. Los chicos solamente se encogieron de hombros y preguntaron si al menos podían acabar lo que habían ido hacer, que su hermana era su favorita y se merecía un obsequio de Hogwarts.

Gryffindor perdió una considerable cantidad de puntos esa noche, pero aun así Ginny Weasley se despertaría a la mañana siguiente con un paquete al lado de su cama, allá en la Madriguera, de parte de sus hermanos George y Fred.


	5. Ron

Ron Weasley era el sexto de siete hermanos.

Y eso no tenía nada de especial, cualquier cosa que él hiciese sus hermanos lo habrían hecho mejor y antes.

Nunca sería tan aventurero como Bill que se había ido a Egipto a romper maldiciones para el banco mágico Gringotts.

Ni tan valiente como Charlie que se encontraba en Rumanía trabajando con nada más y nada menos que peligrosísimos dragones.

Respecto a Percy, nadie en el mundo era capaz de superar a Percy en cuanto a dedicación académica, nadie, aunque bueno esa amiga nueva que había hecho, Hermione Granger, quizás si pudiese hacerlo, pero él desde luego que no.

Ni sería tan divertido como Fred y George, desde luego que no.

Incluso Ginny quién era la última de la familia había logrado algo que ninguno de ellos lograría nunca solo por el hecho de ser la esperada niña que tanto ansiaba su madre.

Pero en uno de sus tempranos cumpleaños su abuelo le regalo su viejo y aporreado tablero de ajedrez, a Ron le molesto un poco, al tener tantos hermanos mayores estaba acostumbrado a no tener nada nuevo ya que lo heredaba todo pero al menos en sus cumpleaños conseguía algo suyo propio, algo sin haber sido usado con anterioridad. No es que fuese una persona materialista, para nada, era solo que estaba harto de usar las cosas de sus hermanos no hacían más que recordarle que era uno más y que siempre viviría a la sombra de estos.

Pero su abuelo sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña y le dijo que ese tablero era especial, que era mejor que cualquier tablero de ajedrez nuevo, que había estado pasando de generación en generación Weasley y que él había querido dárselo porque de todos sus nietos era el único que quería jugar a dicho juego con él, aparte tenía un talento natural y quizás en el futuro sería un campeón mundial o algo así.

Aquello había alegrado a Ron enormemente y desde aquel cumpleaños su técnica y su juego habían mejorado notablemente.

Derrotaba a todo aquel que se atreviese a retarle, además con una facilidad pasmosa.

De modo que cuando acompaño a su amigo Harry Potter en busca de la Piedra Filosofal su primer año en Hogwarts y se topo con aquel ajedrez gigante no dudo ni un minuto y ocupando el puesto del caballo guio a sus amigos hacia la victoria, aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificarse.

Cuando despertó horas después se encontraba en la enfermería, una preocupada Hermione le relataba lo sucedido mientras su propia preocupación respecto al estado de su amigo Harry iba creciendo.

Al rato las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dando paso a sus tres hermanos mayores, George, Percy y Fred.

Percy estaba muy impresionado, al parecer el tablero de ajedrez había sido encantado por McGoganall, la cual era una bruja excepcional a la que ningún alumno podría vencer jamás.

Los gemelos por su parte le miraban con un renovado respeto y admiración que nunca creyó ver reflejado en sus ojos.

Y sin darse cuenta una especie de calor envolvió su cuerpo, quizás sus hermanos habrían hecho múltiples cosas antes que él, pero eso no restaría importancia a sus logros, porque cada Weasley era un mundo y cada uno podría destacar en algo nuevo e insospechado.


	6. Ginny

Ginny Weasley siempre ha demostrado tener un carácter más fuerte que el de sus hermanos.

Es una chica paciente pero aun así tiene un límite y cuando se sobrepasa ese límite se transforma en un peligroso huracán.

Es pequeña y delicada pero en cuanto te hechice creerás que un enorme ejercito se ha cernido sobre ti.

Pero a pesar de ello, es una chica pacífica que no se mete en tantos problemas como sus hermanos mayores, solo cuando la situación lo requiere.

Y ahora más que nunca se encuentra en un momento que necesita que saque toda su furia Weasley a la luz.

Hogwarts no está pasando por su mejor época, ni Hogwarts ni el mundo mágico.

Lord Voldemort se ha hecho con el control de todo, mientras Hermione, su hermano Ron y Harry anda por ahí sin saber donde en busca de algo que logre destruirle, pero Ginny no se permite pensar en Harry más de lo necesario, es doloroso pero respeta su decisión y sabe que es lo correcto, solo teme por su vida, y por la de Ron claro, de vez en cuando pero como sabe que Hermione está con ellos se relaja, la chica no permitiría que les pasase nada malo.

De modo que se centra en el presente, en su presenta y en todos los problemas con los que tiene que lidiar, en la escuela el traidor de Snape es el director y los sádicos de los Carrow los nuevos profesores.

Les detesta con toda su alma, son unos mal nacidos que buscan cualquier motivo por ínfimo que sea para torturar alumnos. Ginny ha sufrido sus maldiciones en sus propias carnes según ellos por ser una mentirosa y entrometida traidora a la sangre.

Tiene que apretar los puños con fuerza cada vez que lo recuerda para no ganarse un nuevo castigo, y su amiga Luna en más de una ocasión le ha amenazado con pegar su culo a la silla de su mesa cuando pretende intervenir en clase, sobretodo cuando algún "valiente" Slytherin como Crabbe se ofrece voluntario para torturar a algún inocente alumno de cursos inferiores.

Normalmente consigue controlarse en parte gracias a Neville y el ED, puede que en su momento no le permitan batirse en duelo con los lame botas de los Carrow pero luego cuando el ED entra en acción la venganza es más dulce, mucho más.

Pero hoy eso no ha funcionado, ni las amenazas de Luna para que se esté quieta, ni pensar en los planes que tiene Neville para esa noche, ni apretar los puños ni nada. No, no cuando Colin está siendo torturado sin cesar frente a sus narices, no cuando están amenazándole con ir a por su hermano pequeño si emite un solo gemido de dolor.

Casi se lleva la mesa consigo cuando se levanta de la silla de un salto y aparta a Crabbe de su amigo.

El aula enmudece y la tensión se palpa en el ambiente, ni si quiera Luna es capaz de cerrar la boca ante el ataque repentino que acaba de darle.

Carrow se levanta de su mesa completamente encolerizado. Colin la observa desde el suelo, en parte agradecido por haber parado su tortura, en parte atemorizado por lo que puede hacerle, pero Ginny levanta la cabeza orgullosa y no tiembla ante su profesor, no le tiene miedo.

Crabbe también se acerca hacia ella echando humo por las orejas e insultándola, hace oídos sordos.

Carrow frena al chico con una mano y apunta a Ginny con su varita, decidido y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, Ginny sabe de sobra que le tiene ganas, a ella y a toda su familia, pero aguanta su mirada sin dudar ni un segundo.

Mientras da un discurso sobre la vergüenza que es Ginny para el mundo mágico por atreverse a defender a un sangre sucia, esta deja a sus pensamientos volar.

Vuelve al Hogwarts de antaño, antes de que Dumbledore fuese asesinado, antes de que la oscuridad invadiese sus vidas. Cuando ella y Harry eran felices en los jardines de la escuela, disfrutando su amor, sin temerle al futuro.

Es el único momento en el que se permite pensar en él, cuando sabe que esta a punto de ser torturada hasta casi la locura, porque ese soplo de esperanza que necesita para no venirse abajo.

De modo que cuando ve un rayo cegador salir de la varita de su profesor en dirección a ella, cierra los ojos con fuerza recordando a Harry, sus gafas viejas, su pelo revuelto y su maravillosa sonrisa.

Es lo que le permitirá resistir a una de las múltiples torturas que la esperaran.


End file.
